Table Setter
250px|Tribe = Gourmet Zombie|tribe = Gourmet Zombie}} Table Setter is an Ubiquitous Brigade Event card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Hearty class. He costs 2 and had 1 /3 . He has no traits and can place down Table Tarrains as well as shamble to other lanes at the beginning of each turn. Origins Table Setter is for the most part a normal Zombie fitted for the outdoors, based on the typical picnic excursionist as a flannel T-Shirt wearing older zombie. Table Terrain and Table Setter are both analogs to the traditional Turkey Dinner, given the average appearance of Table Setter and the Turkey center of the environment itself. His name is based on the phrase "Set the Table", a phrase mostly attributed to introductions in story-based media as to let the reader get accustomed to the surroundings, an allusion to what he provides in-game. Statistics *Class: Hearty *Tribe: Gourmet Zombie *Traits: None *Abilities: Start of Turn: Make a Table Terrain here. Shamble to the right. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Event Card Description Standing on tables is not proper etiquette. Then again, most zombies don't know how to spell etiquette. Strategies With Table Setter is a rather average zombie in terms of his stats, given 1 /3 for 2 has enough Health to survive one or two attacks from equal cost plants, but typically won't destroy those plants on his own. What grants him versatility is his two simultaneous abilities at the start of each turn, creating a Table Terrain in the lane he is present in and then shambling over to the next lane, presumably out of harm to repeat the process. As his name implies, playing him early to set up one or more Table Terrain can be a great late-game investment, allowing any destroyed Plant to heal the Zombie there to full health. As such, it can pressure the Plant Hero to overwrite the Table Terrain with another environment, possibly in a less effective position than intended. Conversely, Table Setter can be used to pressure a Plant Hero by being played over a Plant Environment and threaten to overwrite it with Table Terrain. This strategy can also benefit from other defensive cards such as Escape through Time, Rock Wall or Camel Crossing to further avoid chance of destruction of Table Setter by pure damage and pin the Plant Hero to either use expensive removal cards like Squash or let the Environment be overwritten. As he is a zombie with the Shamble ability, he can swap places with another Zombie at the beginning of the turn, effectively moving a potentially buffed and dangerous Zombie into a position of constant healing. Though the process requires both zombies to survive the round, this can be used to send a more important zombie leftwards to Heights for more protection from tricks such as Lawnmower. In the case there is no Zombie to the right of him, he will still move to the right. Zombies with Frenzy benefit greatly from the ability to heal after destroying a Plant, making The Smash a prime candidate for using this fighter to let his Beastly fighters like Vimpire or Smashing Gargantuar partially heal from any plant in their path assuming the damage taken beforehand was not lethal. It also makes internal synergy with Coffee Zombie very appealing if there are other fighters still on the field to maximize the effect of Coffee Zombie. Against If you see this zombie pop up in the beginning of the battle, it is a smart idea to either destroy it immediately with Tricks or by moderate early Plant attacks such as Bonk Choy, Fireweed, Berry Blast and so on before it can employ a single Table Terrain for future use. If played on a later turn, Tricks become increasingly more effective for taking him out as the chance of the Zombie Hero reserving brains for Escape through Time becomes more likely. In such cases, it would be smart to either Bounce or use Instant Destroy Tricks. Rose is best suited for this given two of her superpowers completely remove the ability to make Table Terrains entirely by transforming him into a different zombie or into a Goat Zombie. If a Table Setter is soon going to shamble and replace a powerful Zombie onto the Table Terrain, you can use plants with Splash Damage and those that attack here and next door to attack and destroy important Zombies that shambled into that plant's line of fire before they can wreck havoc. Furthermore, you can save up an Environment to prevent that Zombie from healing for that round by overwriting it right before the Zombie can attack and quickly throw a wrench into the Zombie Hero's plans. Gallery HD Table Setter.png|HD Table Setter Table Setter Card.png|Table Zombie's Card Table Terrain.png|Table Terrain created by Table Setter's ability. Trivia *The blanket held over Table Setter's shoulder is a slightly retextured Toxic Waste Barrel *This is the first Zombie published by Legofan9o5. **It was also created for the Thanksgiving Contest held by the PvZCC Wiki. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes